Un siège de toilettes, ou l'encre de ton absence
by Isadriel
Summary: George, comme chaque semaine, revient sur la tombe de son frère. Après dix ans, rien n'a changé.  M du fait de la teneur psychologique du texte.


Un siège de toilette, ou l'encre de ton absence

* * *

**Résumé :** George, comme chaque semaine, revient sur la tombe de son frère. Après dix ans, rien n'a changé.

**Disclaimers : **les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais je vais bientôt entamer une procédure judiciaire pour lui ravir la garde de ceux qu'elle fait trop souffrir.

**Pairing :** None

**Rating : **M du fait de la teneur psychologique du texte.

ooo

« La terre est boueuse, elle colle à mes chaussures. Mais mes chaussures ne sont rien. Ce qui compte, c'est les pas que je les oblige, peu à peu, à franchir. Le chemin est si familier qu'elles pourraient s'y rendre sans moi, de toute façon. Si j'avais encore un jour le cœur de rire d'un astucieux Sortilège de Locomotion.

Les autres jours, peut-être. Et encore. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche. Et aujourd'hui, comme chaque dimanche, je traverse le cimetière de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule jusqu'à cette tombe de grès rouge. Jusqu'à toi.

Parce que, même si je sais que ton corps repose quelque part sous cette dalle qui porte ton nom, je ne pourrais jamais me faire à l'idée que tu as disparu. Que tu ne reviendras jamais.

Parce que dans le monde que nous avons partagé, la mort n'existe pas. Et surtout pas la _tienne_.

ooo

La pierre tombale est en grès rouge, patinée par les pluies qui viennent trop souvent la ronger. Et malgré cela, l'inscription que tu m'avais un jour dit vouloir voir figurer sur ta tombe ne s'efface pas. A moins que ce soit au fond de mon cœur qu'elle est gravée au fer incandescent ?

Fred Weasley

1978-1998

« Mieux vaut rire que pleurer. »

C'est un proverbe que j'ai tenté d'appliquer chaque jour de ma vie, qui m'a – qui nous a – toujours réussi, Fred, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive plus à le mettre en pratique aussi facilement qu'avant. Mon cœur est désormais aussi figé que la pierre qui nous sépare.

Tu n'as pas idée de la lutte qu'il m'a fallu mener contre les autres – comme Maman, en particulier – pour parvenir à leur faire accepter le fait que _jamais _tu n'aurais toléré une pierre tombale en marbre blanc. Tu aurais voulu quelque chose de provocateur, je le sais bien. De préférence, quelque chose qui s'accorderait de la façon la plus décalée possible avec tes cheveux roux flamboyant.

Tu aurais détesté ton enterrement, Fred. Tu aurais détesté voir tous ces gens pleurer pour toi alors que, toi, l'ambition de ta vie, c'était de réussir à les faire rire. En revanche, je crois que tu aurais apprécié mon idée de déposer, au milieu des roses blanches, un siège de toilettes de Poudlard, en souvenir de ces sept années de frasques improbables. Enfin, je l'espère. En tout cas, Maman m'en a voulu.

ooo

Tu me manques. Loin de toi, je suis comme l'oiseau emprisonné dans sa cage, condamné à regarder la vie et les gens qui s'y déplacent à travers des barreaux. Je crois bien que je suis mort le jour où toi-même, tu es tombé, loin de moi, dans ce couloir de Poudlard. Parfois, dans le miroir, je regarde mon reflet, et je ris, en tentant de croire que c'est toi qui ris à une de mes plaisanteries. Mais je ne trompe personne. Pas même moi.

Souvent, Angelina me surprend à me contempler longuement dans la glace de notre salle de bains, mais elle n'émet pas le moindre commentaire ironique. Elle _sait_. Elle sait ce que je ressens, elle le ressent aussi. Tu l'as aimée, Fred c'est pour ça que je l'ai demandée en mariage, et c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a épousé. Il est si bon pour moi de connaître les bras de quelqu'un que tu as aimé. Il est si doux pour elle d'imaginer que c'est ton cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine avec la fréquence et l'éphémère des ailes du papillon.

Tu es un fantôme entre nous, Fred. Je ne te le reproche pas. Angelina non plus. Nous savions à quoi nous nous condamnions la première fois que nos lèvres se sont touchées, à l'instant même où ton cercueil touchait le fond de la fosse qui t'était destinée. Oh, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, seulement un contact du coin de nos lèvres, mais je suppose que cela t'aurait amusé de voir que je profitais de ton enterrement pour séduire une de tes conquêtes, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons toujours tout partagé et j'imagine sans peine le sourire mi-moqueur, mi-admiratif qui aurait illuminé ton visage si tu avais pu sourire à travers l'étau de la mort. Et le clin d'œil suggestif qui aurait suivi.

Nous savions quel fardeau serait le nôtre lorsque j'ai passé l'anneau à son doigt pour l'éternité. Nous savions très bien que notre rêve aurait pourtant été que ce soit toi qui épouses Angelina. Je n'aurais été que le témoin, celui qui, en charge des anneaux, se serait débrouillé pour métamorphoser vos alliances, ou pour les plonger dans de la poudre à verrues. Mais tu n'étais plus là.

Il y a ton nom qu'Angelina, trop souvent, appelle dans le jardin. Fred II Weasley. Ton neveu. Mon fils. Et ce prénom de petite fille que tu adorais, Roxanne. C'est comme cela qu'Angelina et moi avons baptisé notre fille, à présent. Mais, quelque part dans mon esprit, mes enfants sont les tiens. Les vôtres.

Il y a toujours ton ombre qui me colle à la peau, tes rires qui résonnent à mes oreilles, ton regard que je sens sur moi, tes pas que j'entends derrière mon dos, surtout quand je travaille, tard, seul, dans cette boutique que tu as désertée de ta si merveilleuse présence.

ooo

Une fois, je suis allé avec Luna au Ministère de la Magie. C'était mon anniversaire, notre anniversaire. Elle voulait m'offrir mon cadeau, disait-elle. Je crois plutôt qu'elle voulait me faire prendre conscience de mon cœur perforé.

Elle travaille au Département des Mystères, Fred, t'en rappelles-tu ? Te l'avais-je seulement déjà dit avant ? Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas, de là où tu es…

Dans le Département, il y a cette salle, avec des gradins et, tout en bas, une estrade de pierre.

Sur l'estrade de pierre, il y a une vieille arcade où flotte un voile déchiré.

Et derrière le voile… J'arrive à peine à le concevoir… Il y a toi, Fred. Derrière le voile, j'entends ton rire, j'entends ta voix, j'entends tes pas.

ooo

Chaque dimanche, un appel morbide me saisit. Alors, je prends ce papier hideux et magenta dont tu m'avais un jour offert un bloc, pour te payer une fois de plus ma tête, et je commence une nouvelle lettre. Je n'utilise ce papier que pour cela, pour toi, pour t'écrire. Depuis dix ans, il faut régulièrement que j'utilise un Maléfice de Gemino pour être sûr de ne jamais en manquer.

Mais qu'importe, si cela me permet d'être prêt de toi ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ce sont tes doigts blanchis qui tiennent ma plume, qui la font courir sur cette surface d'une couleur qui m'exaspère et qui pourtant me lie à toi d'une manière à laquelle je ne pourrai jamais renoncer ?

Et, chaque dimanche, lorsque que j'ai reposé ma plume dans l'encrier, lorsque j'ai rangé ton bloc-notes dans un tiroir que je ferme à clé pour que nul ne puisse l'abimer, je plie cette lettre dans une enveloppe blanche, cette lettre que j'ai écrite avec mon sang, avec mon amour, avec l'encre de ton absence.

Tes yeux sont la plume qui trempe dans l'encre de mon sang.

Et je range le message dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, contre mon cœur, avant de le glisser par l'interstice entre la dalle rouge et la cavité dans laquelle tu reposes. Parfois, je me demande, dans mes rêves, combien de lettres peuvent bien s'entasser sur le bois de ton cercueil.

Elles commencent toutes de la même manière : « Cher Fred ».

Mais celle-ci… celle d'aujourd'hui est un peu plus particulière. Aujourd'hui, nous avons trente ans, Fred. Aujourd'hui, je reviens du Département des Mystères. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris ma décision.

J'ai parlé à mes enfants pour leur faire comprendre que je m'en allais. J'ai parlé à Angelina, et elle me pleure déjà. Comme elle t'a pleurée. Je n'ai rien dit à Ron et Hermione, Ginny et Harry, Percy et Pénélope, Bill et Fleur, Charlie, Luna. J'ai fait promettre à ma femme de ne rien dire à personne. J'ai laissé une lettre – sur ce même papier magenta – pour Lee Jordan, dans laquelle je lui ai demandé de veiller sur ma famille.

Mes affaires sont en ordre.

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans que c'est notre anniversaire, je suis calme.

Ma respiration s'est faite profonde, je prends conscience du vent sur mon visage, de la pluie qui mouille ma robe de sorcier, et qui lave les larmes que j'ai pu verser cette dernière décennie.

Je baisse les yeux sur ton visage si semblable au mien, serti dans la pierre tombale, glisse d'un geste presque machinal la lettre de cette semaine dans ta tombe. Combien de lettres, aujourd'hui ?

Cette question n'a plus d'importance. Parce que c'est la dernière.

Car, vois-tu, toutes mes lettres commencent par « Cher Fred. »

Et toutes se finissent par « Tu me manques. Ton frère, George. »

Toutes ? Non.

Pas celle-là.

ooo

_« Aujourd'hui, pour nos trente ans, je traverse ce fameux voile de la chambre de la Mort. A bientôt, Fred, tiens-toi bien. Ton frère qui t'aime, George. » _


End file.
